


A Slytherin's Downfall.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, No Dialogue, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: Severus realizes hope is a terrible weapon. A Slytherin’s ultimate downfall.





	A Slytherin's Downfall.

**Title: A Slytherin's Downfall.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **IJ,** **LJ** **,** **DW** **)** **prompt challenge** **s** **#61** **6** **:** **Courage** **.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** Severus realizes hope is a terrible weapon. A Slytherin’s ultimate downfall.  
 

****A Slytherin’s Downfall.** **

Despite Lucius' adamant insistence that he’d have a mile-long queue of admirers if he bothered to smile Severus isn't sexually confident.

He’s too thin. Too pale. Too harsh to entice himself a partner, let alone the one he desires. Lately, though, there’s something in the way Harry looks at him, a newborn warmth, a—fondness, that gives Severus hope.

Severus realizes hope is a terrible weapon. A Slytherin’s ultimate downfall. The insidious enemy that annihilates snakes by filling them with courage and changing their nature forever. He smiles at Harry anyway. Unable, _unwilling_ , to risk losing tomorrow by preserving today.  


 


End file.
